Lovedrunk
by TheForgottenAmaryll
Summary: Grell bekommt von William einen Schüler zugewiesen, worauf er natürlich nicht erfreut regiert, doch nach einer ganzen Zeit werden die Bande enger...   Grell x Ronald Yaoi/Slash


Die hier verwendeten Charaktere gehören Yana Toboso

Ich bin so wütend auf ihn! Warum entscheidet er wichtigen Dinge über meinen Kopf hinweg? Wir sind gleichgestellt, ich habe auch noch mitzureden! Ich entriss mich meinen Gedanken und fand mich vor Williams Haustür, das Sturmklingeln war selbst von außen nicht zu überhören. Warum öffnet er nicht? Um diese Uhrzeit muss er definitiv Zuhause sein! Ich hörte nicht auf zu klingeln. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und ein komplett nasser, genervter William stand vor mir. "Was willst du denn Grell?" Ich war kurz vor dem Explodieren. "Das fragst du mich noch? Du entscheidest einfach hinter meinem Rücken was ich zu machen habe! Ich habe dir schon so oft gesagt das ich kein Interesse habe irgendwelche Anfänger zu begleiten, geschweige denn zu unterrichten!" William schien immer noch ziemlich genervt. Aber das war mir egal, ich wollte diese Sache einfach nur klären. "Er ist ja kein Anfänger mehr. Die letzte Prüfung hat er schon bestanden. Es geht hier lediglich um einen kleinen Gefallen, welchen du mir erweisen sollst." Langsam schien er ruhiger zu werden. "Grell, du musst verstehen, ich hätte ihn selbst übernommen, aber ich habe schon zwei Schützlinge. Ein dritter wäre einfach zu viel." "Sag mir einen Grund warum ich das tun sollte." William richtete seine Brille. "Versuche doch bitte erst einmal drei Tage mit ihm zurecht zu kommen. Danach kannst du immer noch aufhören." Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht erst zusagen, doch ich hatte die Hoffnung mir damit ein bisschen Sympathie bei William zu erkämpfen. "Okay, okay ich mache es, aber nur für drei Tage!" Er legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter. "Danke Grell." Kurz darauf hörte ich die Tür ins Schloss fallen. William ließ mich sprachlos vor seiner Haustür stehen. Ich musste das alles erst einmal auf mich wirken lassen. Hatte sich William jetzt wirklich bei mir bedankt? Das war das erste Mal das er sich bei mir bedankte. Ein paar Minuten später realisierte ich erstmal zu was ich eigentlich zugesagt hatte. Ich hatte jetzt für drei Tage einen Schützling am Hals, welchen ich tagein, tagaus Tipps geben darf. Schließlich entschied ich heute noch damit anzufangen. Umso schneller hatte ich es hinter mir. Immerhin. Punkt elf Uhr erschien ich am Hauptsitz. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann war ich heute das erste Mal pünktlich. Als ich William sah stürmte ich sofort auf ihn zu. "Hallo Will~ Und wo ist jetzt mein Schützling?" "Warum denn auf einmal so viel Enthusiasmus?" "Ich will die drei Tage so schnell wie nur möglich hinter mich bringen?" William gab mir das Handzeichen das ich ihm folgen sollte, und das tat ich auch. Schon bald kamen wir in die Abteilung unseres Hauptsitzes in welcher ich schon so lang nicht mehr war. Ich sah wie William ausschau hielt und scheinbar nach kurzer Zeit fand was er suchte. "Ronald Knox, hierher bitte!", hörte ich ihn rufen. Mit schnellen Schritte kam ein blondhaariger junger Mann auf uns zu. Er streckte mir die Hand entgegen. "Hallo, mein Name ist Ronald Knox. Du musst Grell Sutcliff, mein Senpai sein. William hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt." Ich schüttelte ihm die Hand. Seit diesem Moment wusste ich das diese drei Tage verdammt lang werden. "Grell, bitte gib ihm eine Führung durch unseren Hauptsitz, er hat noch nicht alles gesehen." Kurz versuchte ich mich zu weigern, folgte aber dann doch Williams Befehl. Zuerst führte ich ihn zu Lawrence Anderson. "Er stellt unsere Brillen her." Ronald sah sich begeistert um. Ich wollte diese Führung nicht allzu lang dauern lassen, also entschied ich für uns weiter zu gehen. Als nächstes liefen wir in die Richtung unseres Versammlungsraums. Doch bevor wir dorthin kamen, kamen wir in die Abteilung der Büroräume. Ich zeigte Ronald das Büro von William und mir. "Solltest du Fragen haben, melde dich bitte hier wenn ich einmal keine Zeit habe oder nicht da bin." Ronald sah mich fragend an. "Aber Senpai, wer betreut mich wenn du nicht da bist?" "Dann wird sich William um dich kümmern." Er sah mich immer noch fragend an. "Und wenn William auch nicht da ist?" "Das wird nicht passieren. William ist immer da." Ich konnte es mir nicht erklären, aber auf irgendeine Art und Weise ging mir dieser Ronald auf die Nerven. Als wir endlich in dem Versammlungsraum angekommen waren ging ich zuerst an meinen Spint und holte meine Kettensäge. "Du hast jetzt alles was wichtig ist gesehen. Noch Fragen?" Plötzlich hörte ich zwei Stimmen hinter mir meinen Namen rufen. "Sutcliff Senpai!" 'Oh nein, nicht das noch!' Ich drehte mich zu ihnen um. "Eric, Alan was macht ihr denn hier? Solltet ihr nicht auf einer Mission sein?" Alan antwortete mir. "Nein, es wurde entschieden, das die Seele, welche wir uns holen sollten, wichtig für die Welt ist." Eric's Augenmerk fiel plötzlich auf Ronald. "Oh Sutcliff Senpai, wer ist das denn?" "Mein Name ist Ronald Knox." Er streckte Eric die Hand entgegen. "Hallo Ronald, Willkommen bei den Lehrlingen." Die beiden lächelten sich an, ich hatte das Gefühl das sie sich sofort verstanden, aber auf irgendeine Art und Weise störte mich das. Alan unterbrach meine Gedanken. "Du hast dich also doch entschieden es nochmal zu machen?" "Was denn zu machen?" Dann fiel mir wieder ein was er meinte. "Glaube bloß nicht das ich das freiwillig mache. William hatte mich darum gebeten." Alan grinste leicht. "Ach komm, uns beide hast du doch auch locker geschafft." "Ich muss das sowieso nur drei Tage machen, dann bin ich den Job los. Ich glaube dann übernimmt der Undertaker." Jetzt fing Alan an zu lachen. "Du glaubst doch nicht das der Undertaker das macht? Er war schon immer ein Einzelgänger. Finde dich mit dem Gedanken ab, du wirst ihn lehren müssen." "Das werden wir ja sehen." Ronald hatte in der Zeit mit Eric geredet und von allem nichts mitbekommen. Warum trifft so etwas eigentlich immer mich? Ich will diesen Schüler nicht die ganzen vier Jahre am Hals haben! Es war schon damals mit Alan und Eric schlimm. Aber vielleicht mochte ich Ronald auch nur nicht weil er genauso aufgedreht wie ich ist? Ich werde mich in den nächsten zwei Tagen überaschen lassen. Wenn mir die Zusammenarbeit mit Ronald zusagt werde ich es machen. 'Was rede ich denn da? Die Zusammenarbeit wird mir nicht gefallen, ich bin doch jetzt schon von ihm genervt!' dachte ich. Schließlich führte ich Ronald noch in die Cafeteria. "Was steht jetzt noch aus, Senpai?" Ich sah ihn an und überlegte. Das erste was mir an ihm auffiel, war das er immer noch diese Anfängerbrille trug. "Geh erstmal zu Lawrence und lass dir eine neue Brille geben. Wenn du dann zurückkommst, sehen wir was noch zu erledigen ist." "Okay!" Sofort folgte er meiner Anweisung und machte sich auf den Weg. Ich band meine Haare zusammen und ging in ein Nebenzimmer um meine Death Scythe neu an zu schleifen. Eine halbe Stunde später saß Ronald wieder in der Cafeteria. Langsam kam ich auf ihn zu und löste das Band aus meinen Haaren. "Hast du eigentlich schon eine Death Scythe?" "Ja." "Gut, dann bist du für heute fertig. Wenn du willst kannst du jetzt gehen."

Ich musste dringend noch einmal mit William reden, dachte ich als ich gerade dabei war zu gehen. Schlagartig drehte ich mich um und lief zurück. William saß am Schreibtisch als ich unser Büro betrat. "William, ich muss mit dir reden." Doch er war viel zu sehr in seine Arbeit vertieft um das er mich bemerken könnte, also lief ich zum Schreibtisch und legte meine Hand auf seine Dokumente. "William ich muss wirklich dringend mit dir reden." Er sah zu mir auf. "Um was geht es denn Sutcliff?" Wie ich es hasse wenn er mich nur bei meinem Nachnamen nennt! Daran merke ich immer das er gestresst ist. "Es geht nochmal um die Sache mit Ronald." Ich wusste nicht ob es richtig war das Thema jetzt anzuschneiden, wo er doch sowieso schon so genervt war, doch ich brauchte nur noch in dieser einen Sache Klarheit. "Wer wird ihn betreuen wenn ich nach den drei Tagen aufhöre?" Es schien als wenn William mit aller Gewalt nach einer Antwort suchte, es aber nicht schaffte eine zu finden. "Du hast keinen Ersatz wenn du es nicht machen kannst habe ich recht?" Doch William blieb stumm. "Du wusstest von Anfang an, das ich gar keine Wahl habe außer die Verantwortung zu übernehmen!" Noch immer sagte er kein Wort. "Du weißt genau das der Undertaker niemals einen Schüler unterrichten würde, nicht? Deshalb sollte ich es machen. Du wusstest ganz genau das es kein zurück mehr gibt wenn ich einmal zugesagt habe!" Wütend schlug ich mit der Faust auf den Schreibtisch. William stand langsam auf. "Es tut mir leid, doch es ging einfach nicht anders. Selbst ich habe in diesem Jahr nicht mit so vielen Schülern gerechnet." Er kam langsam auf mich zu doch ich fing an rückwärts zu gehen um den Abstand zwischen mir und ihm zu halten. Denn ich wusste ganz genau das ich mich von ihm zu allem überreden lassen würde wenn er mir zu nahe kommt. Plötzlich spürte ich die Wand im Rücken. Ich konnte nicht weiter ausweichen. William stützte sich direkt neben meinem Kopf ab und kam meinem Gesicht mit seinem immer näher. Unsere Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast als er innehielt. "Bitte Grell, das ist das letzte mal das ich dich darum bitten werde einen Lehrling auszubilden. Also, wirst du es versuchen?" Wenn ich jetzt 'ja' sage passiert das typische Scenario wie jedes mal das wusste ich genau. Er wird von mir ablassen, gehen und so tun als wäre nichts gewesen. Doch ich hatte keine Wahl ich musste einfach zusagen, denn die Reue in seinen Augen sagte mehr aus als es Worte jemals könnten. "Okay William, ich übernehme die Ausbildung von Ronald." Ich wollte mir die Enttäuschung ersparen und gleich versuchen zu gehen bevor William mich wieder stehen lässt, doch ich wurde von William aufgehalten indem er meine Schultern erneut gegen die Wand drückte. Ich fragte mich was wohl der Grund war das er mich immer noch hielt, doch dieser Gedanke wurde just von Williams Lippen unterbrochen bevor ich ihn auch nur im Ansatz zu ende denken konnte. Er küsste mich gefühlvoll. Ich konnte selbst noch nicht richtig glauben was er da mit mir machte und doch erwiderte ich den Kuss, denn ich wusste genau das dies hier eine einmalige Sache war. Und damit sollte ich nicht falsch liegen. Nach kurzer Zeit ließ er auch schon wieder von mir ab und ließ mich ohne viele Worte an der Wand stehen. Ich frage mich immer noch wie William es schafft mich so lustvoll zu küssen ohne dabei etwas zu fühlen. Meine Beine waren zu schwach um mich noch länger halten zu können, ich rutschte langsam mit dem Rücken an der Wand herunter. William verließ das Büro und ließ mich allein. Nachdem ich noch länger über das eben Geschehene nachgedacht hatte stand ich langsam wieder auf. Ich glaube William hat Spaß daran mich zu zerstören. Als ich unseren Hauptsitz verließ machte ich mich gleich auf den Weg zum Undertaker. Ich hatte solches Glück das er mich aufnahm als ich von William vor die Tür gesetzt wurde. Draußen war es schon ziemlich kalt. Typisches Wetter für den Winteranfang. Mir war kalt, ich fror am ganzen Körper doch das ließ ich mir nicht anmerken. Glücklicherweise war der Weg bis zu Undertaker nicht so weit. Ich klopfte an die Tür des kleinen Bestattungsinstituts in welchem er wohnte. Er hatte lange schon geschlossen doch für mich war er immer noch da. Es war gerade einmal sechzehn Uhr, und doch war es schon so dunkel als wäre es mitten in der Nacht. Mit einem leisen quietschen öffnete sich die Tür. "Nanu du bist ja schon so früh wieder da?" "Ja, ich habe jetzt einen Lehrling und um genau zu sein möchte ich auch nicht weiter über die Sache reden. Je mehr Zeit ich mit ihm verbringe umso mehr nervt er mich." Ich ging in den Hinteranbau des Ladens um mich hinzulegen. Alles was heute passiert war, insbesondere die Sache mit William, hatte mich komplett fertig gemacht. Das einzige was ich jetzt noch wollte war Ruhe, komplette Stille um mich herum. "Ich gehe mich hinlegen. Gute Nacht." Der Undertaker sah mich erstaunt an. "Aber es ist doch noch so früh?" Bevor ich in dem Hinteranbau verschwand drehte ich mich nochmal um. "Es gibt da noch einige Sachen über die ich nachdenken muss, und das kann ich am besten wenn alles um mich herum still ist. Also Gute Nacht." "Gute Nacht." Wie ich den Undertaker kenne wird er wieder in einem der Särge im Verkaufsraum übernachten. Ich zog mich aus, legte meine Sachen über den Stuhl der vor dem Schreibtisch stand, legte mich in eines der zwei Betten und schloss meine Augen. Während ich nachdachte wurde ich immer schläfriger, bis ich schließlich ganz einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen stand ich sofort nachdem ich wach wurde auf um nach der Uhrzeit zu sehen. Für gewöhnlich war es nie später als neun Uhr wenn ich aufwachte. Ganz anders als heute. Ich erstarrte als ich auf die Uhr sah. Sie zeigte halb elf, ich hatte nur noch eine halbe Stunde um zum Hauptsitz zu kommen. Jetzt musste alles ganz schnell gehen. Ich nahm meine Sachen und zog mich so schnell ich konnte an. Ohne mich zu verabschieden stürmte ich los. Zwei Minuten vor Schichtbeginn erreichte ich den Hauptsitz, meldete mich schnell als anwesend und ging zu meinem Büro. Dort wartete William schon, wie jeden Morgen. Ich frage mich wann dieser Mann schläft? Wenn ich ihn sehe ist er am arbeiten. Das war schon früher so als ich noch bei ihm wohnte. "Ich habe Ronald in den Versammlungsraum geschickt. Er wartet dort auf dich. Du musst ihn heute in die Büroangelegenheiten einweisen." Oh nein, das war ein Thema was ich in meiner eigenen Ausbildung schon hasste, und jetzt sollte ich es auch noch weitergeben! William stand auf und drückte mir ein kleines Buch in die Hand, welches jeder Shinigami besitzen musste, denn darin ist der Name und das auf die Minute genaue Sterbedatum jedes Menschen verzeichnet. "Bitte vergiss nicht Ronald dieses Buch auszuhändigen. Er wird es sehr bald brauchen." Ich nickte William zu und machte mich auf den Weg zum Versammlungsraum. Ronald wartete schon ungeduldig. Als er mich sah kam er sofort auf mich zu. "Guten Morgen Senpai!" Er war wirklich die reinste Frohnatur, immer mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und ziemlich aufgedreht. Ich hielt ihm sofort das Buch hin bevor ich es noch vergesse. "Was ist das?" "In diesem Buch sind die Namen und genaue Sterbedaten von allen Menschen verzeichnet. Du musst dieses Buch ständig bei dir tragen. Wenn William dich erwischt wenn du es nicht dabei hast wirst du für fünf Tage suspendiert." "Sind die Regeln nicht etwas streng?" Soweit ich mich erinnern kann ist das erst so seit William hier auch etwas zu sagen hat. "Da muss ich dich korrigieren. Nicht die Regeln sind streng, sondern William." "Okay:" Er steckte sich das Buch in die Hosentasche. Langsam begann ich mich in meiner Rolle als Senpai ein bisschen wohl zu fühlen. Ich hielt es für sinnvoll ihm langsam den heutigen Tagesplan zu unterbreiten. "Heute werde ich dir zeigen auf was es hier im Büro ankommt, welche Dokumente du ausfüllen musst und ich werde dir die Sache mit den Missionsberichten erklären. Also bist du bereit." "Ja Senpai." Ich lächelte ihn an. "Gut dann lass uns beginnen." Er nickte und folgte mir zu meinem Büro. William war mittlerweile auf einer Mission sodass wir das Büro für uns hatten. Ich mochte es sowieso nicht wenn man mir bei der Arbeit zusieht. Er setzte sich, wie ich es ihm sagte, auf den Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch und ich stützte mich auf die Stuhllehne. Zuerst zeigte ich ihm die allgemeinen Dokumente. Das waren unter anderem die Anmeldeformulare für eine Death Scythe, oder simple Fragebögen. Danach zeigte ich ihm die Bestätigungsbögen. "Diese werden momentan nur von William und mir ausgefüllt, und das auch nur wenn ein Missionsbericht vorliegt. Hier werden nämlich die Missionen als abgeschlossen bestätigt. Ich sehe das nicht so ernst wenn ein Missionsbericht zwei oder drei Tage zu spät auf meinem Tisch liegt, aber bei William sollte man da vorsichtig sein. Wenn er einen Bericht nicht pünktlich bekommt kann man schon mit einer Strafe von ihm rechnen, es sei denn er hat einmal einen guten Tag, aber dies kommt sehr selten vor." "Und wie wird ein solcher Bericht geschrieben?" "Das erkläre ich dir alles später noch." Ich fühlte wie die Sympathie zwischen uns wuchs, doch das konnte auch gut daran liegen das ich heute gute Laune hatte. Als nächstes waren nur noch die Zertifikatsbögen an der Reihe. Hier musste ich nicht mehr viel erklären, da bei diesen Bögen meistens nur der Name ergänzt werden muss. "Ich muss dir ja sicher nicht mehr erklären das nur die Seelen geholt werden dürfen welche die Welt nicht ausschlaggebend verändern, oder?" "Nein, das hatte mir mein Prüfungsbetreuer schon erklärt." Er sah zu mir hoch und lächelte leicht. "Gut, dann sind ja alle Voraussetzungen schon einmal gegeben." Zum Schluss zeigte ich Ronald noch die Vorlage eines Missionsberichts. "Also, wie ich schon sagte, nach jeder abgeschlossenen Mission muss ein solcher Bericht ausgefüllt werden. Du hast Glück deine Berichte landen alle bei mir, also brauchst du dir Betreff der Strafen keine Gedanken zu machen. Allerdings bin ich auch verpflichtet Ärger zu machen wenn der Bericht nach drei Tagen nicht da ist. Aber ich denke das dürfte kein Problem sein in drei Tagen ist das locker zu schaffen." "Und was muss in einem solchen Bericht alles stehen?" Ich musste kurz überlegen, doch dann fiel es mir wieder ein. "Das ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Wichtig sind nur das der Name, das Alter und das Sterbedatum der jeweiligen Person vorhanden sind. Unter anderem kommt auch noch die Begründung deiner Entscheidung Betreff Tod oder Leben lassen dazu. Wenn du diese Kleinigkeiten beachtest kann dir nichts passieren." "Okay, und wozu braucht ihr diese Berichte?" Naja, wenn ich es mir genau überlegte hatte unser Chef uns nie etwas dazu gesagt. Er sagte immer nur das wir eine Mission erst als abgeschlossen bezeichnen dürfen wenn uns der Bericht vorliegt. Aber warum das so sein musste erwähnte er in keinem Wort. "Das kann ich dir nicht einmal genau sagen. Ich weiß nur das wir eine Mission erst als abgeschlossen werten dürfen wenn der Bericht vorliegt." "Achso..." Ich ließ ihn probeweise einen Bericht schreiben, gab ihm aber Name und Alter vor. Ob diese Person am Leben blieb, oder starb ließ ich ihn selbst bestimmen. Schließlich wollte ich nur wissen ob er sich schriftlich gut ausdrücken kann und ob er anwenden konnte was ich ihm erklärte. Als er mit schreiben fertig war und ich mir den Bericht durchlas stellte ich fest das er alles Richtig gemacht hatte. Das waren die besten Grundlagen. "Sieht es gut aus Senpai?", fragte er mich zögerlich. "Ja natürlich. Dieser Bericht ist annähernd perfekt." Ich sah die Freude in seinen Augen. Mittlerweile war ich mir sicher das ich ihn Leiden konnte und die Zusammenarbeit doch nicht so eine Qual wird wie ich mir anfangs vorstellte. Ja, langsam machte mir die Arbeit mit ihm Spaß. Es war noch nie der Fall das ich einen Schüler von mir mochte während ich ihn unterrichtete. Ob ich...nein! Sicher nicht! Über was mache ich mir schon wieder Gedanken. Das ist nicht möglich, also sollte ich auch nicht darüber nachdenken. Ronald's Stimme drang durch mein Gedankendurcheinander. "Senpai? Kann ich noch etwas tun?" Ich sah auf die Uhr und schaute wie viel Zeit noch war bevor William wieder zurückkehrte. "William sollte in etwa 20 Minuten zurück sein. Dann kann ich dich gehen lassen." Ronald stand aus dem Stuhl auf und ich ging vor den Schreibtisch und lehnte mich daran. Er stellte sich neben mich und lehnte sich ebenfalls gegen den Schreibtisch. "Darf ich dich noch etwas fragen?" Ich verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust. "Natürlich, nur zu." Er zögerte noch kurz, doch entschloss sich dann doch noch zu fragen. "Hast du eigentlich schon gegen Regeln verstoßen?" Ich grinste leicht. "Oh ja, gegen viel zu viele." "Darf ich dich fragen welche Regeln das waren?" "Klar, warum nicht. Also gegen die Pünktlichkeitsregel verstoße ich fast immer, doch die Regel welche besagt das man keine Emotionen in seine Arbeit einbringen darf ist die, welche mir mit am meisten Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. Manchmal lässt es sich einfach nicht vermeiden. William ist ein so kaltherziger Mann, er schafft das ohne Probleme. Doch bei mir ist das anders. Ich habe mich damals in einen meiner Gegner verliebt. Daraufhin wurde ich von William für zwei Monate suspendiert. Die anderen Verstöße waren nur Kleinigkeiten wie ein vergessener Bericht, oder ein unaufgeräumter Schreibtisch, also nicht weiter nennenswert." Er sah auf seine Füße. "Oh okay." Es herrschte ein Moment der Stille. Dann öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür und William betrat den Raum. Ronald und ich verließen das Büro. Ich sprach William nicht an, denn ich spürte das er schlecht gelaunt war. Ronald verabschiedete sich noch von mir und ging dann auch. Ich setzte mich noch eine Weile in den Versammlungsraum bevor ich den Hauptsitz verließ und zum Undertaker zurückkehrte. Als der Undertaker mir die Tür öffnete bemerkte auch er gleich das ich heute gut gelaunt war. Ich setzte mich noch einen Moment mit in den Verkaufsraum und Unterhielt mich mit ihm. "Was ist denn passiert, du wirkst heute so glücklich." Er hielt mir eine Tasse Tee entgegen, doch ich lehnte dankend ab. "Ich weiß es selbst nicht so genau. Aber ich denke ich mag meinen neuen Lehrling doch. Ich kann gut mit ihm zusammenarbeiten." "Oh... höre ich da einen Unterton von -" Noch bevor er den Satz beenden konnte fiel ich ihm ins Wort. "Nein, sicher nicht! Er ist nur ein Schüler. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger." Warum glaubte der Undertaker so etwas? Das ist doch absurd. Ich wollte nicht weiter auf das Thema eingehen, also versuchte ich unser Gespräch in eine andere Spur zu leiten. "Undertaker, wie war eigentlich dein Tag?" "Sebastian war hier, mit dem kleinen Wachhund." Sebastian... diesen Namen hatte ich schon ewig nicht mehr in den Mund genommen. "Aber, ich dachte sie sind verreist?" Der Undertaker grinste. "Sind sie auch, sie wollten nur wissen wie du den Abschied überstanden hast." Wie ich den Abschied überstanden habe? Sebastian hat mich die ganze Zeit ausgenutzt und mit meinen Gefühlen gespielt! Ich war froh das er weg war. Er soll aus meinem Leben verschwinden und nie mehr zurückkehren! "Ich hoffe du hast gesagt das ich ihn nie wieder sehen will?" "Naja so, oder so ähnlich." Was sollte denn das jetzt? Was hat er ihm erzählt? "Was soll das denn heißen? Was hast du ihm gesagt?" "Ich bin von deiner ersten Reaktion auf sein Verschwinden ausgegangen. Das heißt ich habe ihm gesagt das du dich trotzdem noch nach ihm sehnst." Das war doch jetzt ein schlechter Scherz, oder? Das ist genau das Gegenteil von meinen eigentlichen Gedanken! Warum tut er so etwas? "Oh nein, nicht das noch! Er sollte eigentlich merken das ich ihn nicht vermisse!" "Entschuldigung." Der Undertaker zeigte Reue, doch Leider half mir das nicht viel, da Sebastian jetzt wieder einen Triumph erfahren hatte! Ich sah auf die Uhr. Zweiundzwanzig Uhr. Kurzerhand entschloss ich noch unter die Dusche zu steigen und mich dann schlafen zu legen. Trotz seiner Entschuldigung war ich noch ein bisschen verärgert über den Undertaker. Nach einer heißen entspannenden Dusche lief ich nackt durch den Verkaufsraum und ging direkt ins Bett, ohne den Undertaker noch einmal anzusprechen.

Es war wie immer 9 Uhr. Ich musste also nicht hetzen und konnte sogar noch frühstücken. Ich zog meinen Mantel über, ließ ihn aber offen und ging mir einen Tee machen. Der Undertaker saß schon am Frühstückstisch. "Guten Morgen, Entschuldigung das ich dich gestern ignorierte als ich aus der Dusche kam. Ich war noch verärgert, weil du Sebastian gesagt hast das ich ihn vermisse." Der Undertaker schien fröhlich denn er kicherte vor sich hin. "Ist schon okay. Hast du wenigstens gut geschlafen?" "Ja." Ich fand meinen Weg zurück in das Schlafzimmer und zog mich an. Langsam machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Hauptsitz. Ich konnte mir beim laufen Zeit lassen und sah mir die winterlich geschmückten Schaufenster an.

Als ich im Hauptsitz ankam war es gerade einmal halb elf. Es war ja schon selten das ich pünktlich kam, aber dann auch noch überpünktlich? Irgendetwas musste mit mir definitiv nicht stimmen. Ich nutzte die halbe Stunde um mich schon einmal bei William zu melden und um zu fragen was denn heute auf mich zukommen würde. Schon von weitem hörte ich Williams Stimme aus unserem Büro. Eric und William waren in einem tiefgründigen Gespräch verwickelt und bemerkten nicht das ich den Raum betrat. "Guten Morgen William!" William erschrak und drehte sich ruckartig zu mir um. Er sah ungläubig auf die Uhr. "Grell du? So früh? Deine Schicht beginnt doch erst um elf Uhr?" "Ich bin nun einmal etwas früher gekommen. Was ist daran so schlimm?" Wieder sah mich William erstaunt an. "Es ist nicht schlimm, ich bin es nur nicht von dir gewöhnt. Das ist alles." Warum musste er das alles jetzt so aufspielen? "Kannst du mir sagen was ich heute zu tun habe dann kann ich schon einmal auf meinen Schüler warten." "Brauchst du nicht. Er ist schon da. Alan und er tauchten heute Morgen gemeinsam hier auf." Ronald traf sich mit Alan? Warum? Es störte mich ja Vorgestern schon das er sich so gut mit Eric verstand und jetzt traf er sich auch noch mit Alan, was mich noch mehr störte! "Jetzt sag mir einfach was heute zu tun ist!" Ich wurde ungeduldig und außerdem wollte ich nicht das Ronald noch mehr Zeit mit Alan verbringt. "Ihr müsst heute gemeinsam auf eine Mission. Ich habe ihn bereits eine längere Zeit beobachtet. Er kann Sterben, also nehmt einfach seine Seele an euch. Ach ja und pass gut auf Ronald auf, das wird seine erste professionelle Mission. Halte dich im Hintergrund und gib ihm Tipps, aber lass ihn die Cinematic Records in seine Death Scythe aufnehmen." Ich ließ William und Eric allein und ging Ronald suchen, fand ihn auch wie erwartet bei Alan. Wenn ich sah wie die beiden miteinander lachten bildeten sich tief in mir Hassgefühle. "Ronald!" Er drehte sich um und kam sofort zu mir. "Wir werden heute auf eine Mission gehen. Konzentriere dich gut, denn dies wird deine erste professionelle Mission. Ich werde dich begleiten, aber werde dir nur Tipps geben wenn du welche benötigst. Den Großteil der Mission musst du allein bewältigen." Wir verließen gemeinsam den Hauptsitz und machten uns auf die Suche. Nach eineinhalb Stunden Suche fanden wir endlich den Mann welchen wir suchten. Gabriel Evans, 36 Jahre alt, Schreiner. Ich suchte in meinem Buch nach seinem Namen. "Sein bestimmter Todeszeitpunkt ist heute, zwölf Minuten nach dreizehn Uhr. Er wird durch einen Einbrecher ums Leben kommen. Dieser Einbruch wird genau um dreizehn Uhr geschehen, du musst dich also beeilen." Und da sahen wir den Dieb auch schon. Scheinbar dachte er das der Betrieb heute leer steht und vermutete eine relativ große Beute. Gabriel bemerkte den Einbruch und wollte den Dieb aufhalten, doch dieser war ihm einen Schritt voraus und stach ihn nieder. Ich sah den Dieb mit der eher mickrigen Beute verschwinden und Ronald machte sich auf den Weg um Gabriel's Seele einzusammeln. Auf den Punkt genau, dreizehn Uhr zwölf, kam Ronald zu mir zurrück. Er salutierte vor mir. "Erledigt." Dabei hatte er wieder diesen Glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck welchen ich an ihm so mochte. "Perfekt, dann gehen wir jetzt zurück in den Hauptsitz und erstatten William Bericht. Dann musst du nämlich auch nachher keinen mehr schreiben, sonst verpasst du nämlich die Feier." Ich zwinkerte ihm zu. "Was denn für eine Feier?" "Hat dir das denn niemand gesagt? Wenn ein Shinigami-Lehrling seine erste Mission erfolgreich abschließt wird immer eine Art kleine Feier organisiert. Deswegen sind auch die ersten Wochen so stressig wenn wir Neuzugang haben." Ich konnte deutlich das Leuchten in seinen Augen sehen. Zurück im Hauptsitz standen wir vor den verschlossenen Türen des gemeinsamen Büros von William und mir. Keiner von uns und auch keiner den wir fragten konnte uns sagen wo er ist. Jetzt blieb uns nur noch warten. Die Zeit zog sich ewig. Wir gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzten uns auf eines der großen Sofas. "Grell Senpai, darf ich noch einmal kurz zu Eric, ich komme zurück wenn William wieder da ist." Eigentlich wollte ich ihn gar nicht zu Eric lassen, weil ich es gar nicht Leiden kann wenn er sich mit ihm trifft. Jedesmal, kommt dann dieser Hass in mir hoch und ich kann mir nie erklären warum. Ich weiß nur das ich Ronald einfach nichts verbieten kann, denn ich will ihn glücklich sehen. Wenn er lachen kann bin ich auch glücklich. "Ja, ich hole dich wenn er wieder da ist." Er bedankte sich bei mir und machte sich auf den Weg. In letzter Zeit hatte ich Nachts lange darüber nachgedacht, warum ich so denke, aber das einzige was das alles erklären würde, ist einfach nur vollkommen unmöglich. Aber egal von welcher Richtung ich es anging, ich kam immer wieder zu dem selben Ergebnis. Und wenn es doch so wäre, wird sich das bestimmt noch deutlicher zeigen, obwohl ich es wirklich bezweifle. Ich saß sicher noch eineinhalb Stunden auf dieser Couch bevor William zurückkam. Als ich sah das William den Raum betrat stürmte ich sofort auf ihn zu. "Wo warst du William?" Er sah mich prüfend an. "Bei euch verlief alles nach Plan?" "Sonst wären wir jetzt noch nicht wieder hier. Jetzt beantworte bitte meine Frage!" William richtete seine Brille bevor er antwortete. "Ich war geschäftliche Dinge erledigen reicht dir das als Antwort?" Warum fragte er mich ob es als Antwort reicht wenn er doch von Anfang an nicht vorhatte mir noch mehr zu verraten? Es war doch immer das selbe mit ihm... Schon seit Ewigkeiten arbeiten wir zusammen und doch haben wir noch immer keine freundschaftliche Beziehung aufgebaut, obwohl es mittlerweile normal wäre. Ich verstehe William nicht. Es scheint als wenn er gar nicht in zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen interessiert wäre. Vielleicht ist er aber auch nur ein Einzelgänger und braucht keine Vertrauenspersonen. Selbst wenn es so wäre, würde ich ihm so gern helfen... Langsam ging ich Ronald suchen, welcher mittlerweile eine ziemlich innige Freundschaft mit Eric aufgebaut hatte. Was ist mit mir los? Ich hasste es Ronald mit Eric zu sehen und doch fand ich es so schön wenn Ronald Spaß hatte. Als ich ihn gefunden hatte gab ich ihm ein Handzeichen, welches ihn wissen ließ das er zu mir kommen sollte. "Ist William zurrück?" Ich zögerte kurz bevor ich antwortete. "Ja, ich bin ihm eben begegnet. Wenn du es jetzt hinter dich bringen willst, er ist in seinem Büro." Er nickte mir zu und wir gingen gemeinsam zu dem Büroraum. Ich wartete draußen während Ronald von der Mission berichtete. Es schien als wenn alles glatt gelaufen wäre als er nach einer halben Stunde wieder aus dem Büro kam. "William möchte auch noch einmal mit dir reden, ich sollte dich hereinbitten." Ich sah Ronald fragend an und betrat dann William und mein gemeinsames Büro. Gerade wollte ich Luft holen um zu fragen was er denn von mir wollte kam er mir auch schon zuvor. "Setz dich, es geht um die Auswertung." Ich tat was er mir sagte und setzte mich auf den Stuhl vor ihm. "Also, wie schätzt du die Mission ein?" "Ich denke, für das erste mal hat er es richtig gut erledigt. Er lag gut in der Zeit und er wurde nicht gesehen, das ist ja das wichtigste." William richtete seine Brille. "Gut, dann könnt ihr jetzt gehen und feiern, wie ihr das immer macht." "Du bist nicht dabei?" "Nein, ich habe keine Lust auf diese ständigen Feiern. Geht zum Versammlungsraum, Alan hat dort schon alles vorbereitet." Schade das William nicht mitmachen wollte, ich dachte immer das dies eine Feier ist bei der alle Shinigamis mitmachten. Naja, ich wollte mich nicht weiter in seine Angelegenheiten hinein hängen. Vielleicht hatte er ja auch noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen. Ich verließ sein Büro und nahm Ronald mit in den Versammlungsraum. Mittlerweile war es siebzehn Uhr. Als wir die Türen öffneten wurden wir schon freudig empfangen. Eric und Alan fielen uns sofort um den Hals und gratulierten uns. Es waren wirklich alle da. Sogar die ganzen Neuzugänge. In der Mitte des Raums war ein kleines Buffet aufgestellt. Sofort wurden mir und Ronald verschiedenen Weine angeboten und ich konnte das Angebot nicht abschlagen. Ronald hingegen lehnte dankend ab. Wieder sah ich wie Ronald und Eric sich gemeinsam an einen Tisch stellten und gemeinsam lachten. Ich setzte mich auf das Sofa und trank meinen Wein, aber selbst dieser konnte meine Aggressionen nicht verhindern. Ich trank immer mehr, doch merkte das es mir nicht half. Die ganze Zeit beobachtete ich die beiden. Wie sie lachten, wie sie die Feier genossen. Immer mehr verging mir die Lust an der Feier. Diese Gefühle die ich im Moment hatte, ich kannte sie ganz genau. Es waren die gleichen wie damals bei William. Ob ich es wollte oder nicht, ich musste das zugeben was ich die ganze Zeit als 'nicht möglich' abgestempelt habe. Ich hatte mich in Ronald verliebt und wollte ihm dies auch endlich zeigen. Mein Entschluss stand fest. Langsam stand ich auf und lief auf Ronald und Eric zu. Ich spürte deutlich den Alkohol den ich getrunken hatte, doch ich konnte noch komplett klar denken. "Ronald, ich muss mit dir reden. Allein." Immer noch konnte ich nicht fassen wie Eifersüchtig ich auf Eric war. "Grell Senpai, es ist besser wenn ich dich ins Büro bringe, du kannst ja kaum noch geradeaus laufen." Jetzt hatte er aber übertrieben, so viel hatte ich noch nicht getrunken. Ronald stütze mich und führte mich in mein Büro. Als die Tür hinter uns ins Schloss fiel überrannten mich meine Gefühle. Ich drückte Ronald gegen die Wand und lehnte mich gegen ihn. Wir standen so nah aneinander das ich seinen Atem an meinem Hals spüren konnte. "Grell Senpai, was tust du?" Ich lächelte ihn an. "Das was ich schon so lange hätte tun sollen." Er war irritiert, das sah man in seinen Augen, doch es hatte nicht den anschein das er nicht mochte was mit ihm geschah. Ich beugte mich zu ihm vor und küsste ihn zärtlich. Zu meinem erstaunen erwiderte er meinen Kuss sofort. Vorsichtig zupfte ich sein Hemd aus seiner Hose und glitt mit meiner Hand unter den dünnen Stoff. Seine Haut fühlte sich so unendlich weich an. Plötzlich brach er den Kuss. "Bist du dir sicher das hier der richtige Ort dafür ist?" "Du hast Recht. Wir wollen doch nicht das uns jemand stören kann, oder?" Langsam zog ich den Büroschlüssel aus meiner Hosentasche und verriegelte die Tür. Anschließend begab ich mich wieder zurück zu Ronald und führte ihn an seiner Krawatte zu dem Schreibtisch. Ich küsste ihn noch einmal leidenschaftlich, bevor ich mit meiner Zunge über seine Unterlippe strich und ihn um einlass bat. Diesen gewährte er mir sofort und wir ließen unsere Zungen um Dominanz fechten. Während ich seine Mundhöhle erforschte setzte ich ihm die Brille ab und legte sie auf den Schreibtisch. "W-warte Senpai, bitte gib sie mir wieder. Ohne diese Brille bin ich fast blind, und ich würde dich gern dabei sehen." Er wurde ein bisschen rot. Ob er weiß das er in diesem Moment wirklich wunderschön war? Vorsichtig setzte ich ihm die Brille wieder auf und verwickelte ihn erneut in einen langen verlangenden Kuss. Ich drückte ihn immer mehr an den Schreibtisch. Wie von selbst öffneten meine Hände die Knöpfe seines Hemds und Jacketts und streiften es über seine Schultern ab. Sein Oberkörper war sehr wohldefiniert. Ich ließ meine Finger über seine Bauchmuskeln gleiten und platzierte viele kleine Küsse an seinem Hals und auf seiner Brust bis hinunter zu dem Bund seiner Hose. Es war so schön zu sehen wie er es genoss. Er begann langsam meinen Mantel von meinen Schultern zu streifen und meine Veste und mein Hemd auf zu knöpfen. Behutsam streichelte er über meine Brust. Ich konnte das pulsieren seines Herzens fast hören, aber das konnte auch daran liegen das mein Puls mindestens genauso raste. Wann ich das letzte mal solche Gefühle hatte weiß ich gar nicht mehr. Zu lang war es schon her. Ronald begann nun den Reißverschluss meiner Hose zu öffnen und sie mir mitsamt meiner Unterhose auszuziehen. Er kniete sich vor mich und sah an mir hoch. Eine seiner Hände begann sanft meine Erregung zu pumpen. Es fühlte sich an als hätte er schon ein paar Erfahrungen, was diese Sache angeht. Dann ließ er seine Zunge langsam über meine Spitze gleiten. Ich krallte meine Hand in seine Haare und drückte ihn näher an mich heran. Als er mich ganz in sich aufgenommen hatte begann er vorsichtig zu schlucken. Ein leises stöhnen konnte ich nicht zurrückhalten. Langsam verstärkte Ronald den Druck den er mit seinen Lippen auf mich ausübte. Ich musste immer schneller und unkontrollierter aufstöhnen. Kurz bevor ich kam zog ich ihn von mir weg. Meine Atmung hatte sich derweil schon ein bisschen beruhigt. Ronald stand auf und küsste mich noch einmal. Ich drückte seinen Oberkörper nach unten und er stützte sich mit seinen Unterarmen auf den Schreibtisch ab während ich von hinten seine Hose öffnete und sie ihm auszog. Mit meinem Zeigefinger zog ich die Linie seiner Wirbelsäule nach und glitt immer weiter nach unten, bis ich mit einem Finger vorsichtig in ihn eindrang. Nach einer kurzen Pause begann ich meinen Finger in ihm zu bewegen und fügte noch einen zweiten hinzu. "Ahh Senpai! Das fühlt sich so gut an!" Er krallte sich in die Tischkante. Um sicher gehen zu können das ich ihm nicht wehtat ließ ich noch einen dritten Finger in ihn gleiten. Langsam begann ich meine Finger in ihn zu stoßen und er versuchte sich das stöhnen zurrück zu halten. Ich beugte mich zu ihm vor und liebkoste seinen Nacken. "Bist du bereit?" Kleine Schweißperlen hatten sich schon auf seiner Stirn gebildet und er war nur noch zu einem kurzen nicken fähig. Daraufhin ließ ich meine Finger aus ihm gleiten und platzierte mich vor seinem Eingang. "Oh Grell Senpai, mach endlich, bitte! Ich brauche dich!" Auf irgendeine Art und Weise gefiel es mir wenn er mich Senpai nannte während wir miteinander schliefen. Außerdem liebte ich es die Kontrolle über ihn zu haben. Mit einem Stoß rammte ich mich komplett in ihn hinein und er musste aufschreien. Kurz verweilte ich regungslos um Ronald Zeit zu geben sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Nach dieser kurzen Pause begann ich mich langsam in ihm zu bewegen. Die ersten paar mal muss es für ihn ziemlich schmerzhaft gewesen sein, doch er gewöhnte sich schnell an das Gefühl und seine Schreie wandelten sich in lautes Stöhnen um. "Oohh Senpai, ahh schneller, bitte!" Wie gern ich seinen Befehlen doch folge leiste. Inzwischen wurde unser Rhythmus immer gleichmäßiger. Es fühlte sich an als wenn die Raumtemperatur bis ins unermessliche stieg als ich kurz vor dem kommen war. Ich drückte meine Fingernägel in seine Hüfte. Es war unmöglich mein stöhnen noch länger zu unterdrücken. Langsam begann ich seine Männlichkeit im Rhythmus meiner Stöße zu pumpen. Er brauchte auch nicht mehr lang bis er kam, aber ich wollte unbedingt das er vor mir kommt. Kontinuierlich ließ ich mein Tun schneller werden, bis ich merkte das sich seine warme Flüssigkeit sich über meine Hand ergoss. Ich stieß noch ein paar mal zu und kam dann tief in ihm mit einem lauten Aufschrei. Kurze Zeit verweilte ich noch in ihm bevor ich mich langsam aus ihm herauszog und mich auf den nahegelegenen Stuhl fallen ließ. Ronald lag immer noch auf dem Schreibtisch. "Bereit für Runde zwei?" Zuerst sah er mich ein bisschen entsetzt an doch dann stand er langsam auf und ich zog ihn auf meinen Schoß. Ohne viele Worte drang ich direkt wieder in ihn ein. Er schrie kurz auf und krallte sich in meine Schulter, fing aber schon nach kurzer Zeit an sich auf mir zu bewegen und seinen Rhythmus dem Rhythmus meiner Stöße an zu passen. Ich wollte ihm wenigstens noch das Gefühl geben das er für dieses eine Mal die Kontrolle über mich hat. Er sah mir direkt in die Augen und das ließ mich regelrecht die Kontrolle verlieren. Als ich sein Stöhnen hörte schaltete sich mein Denken komplett ab und ich wollte einfach nur noch mehr. Ich biss ihm in die Schulter und leckte ein bisschen von dem Blut auf das an seiner Brust herunterlief. Kurz bevor ich kam zog ich ihn von mir herunter und ging vor ihm auf die Knie. Während ich Ronald's Spitze in mich aufnahm massierte ich meine eigene Erregung. Ronald war wie ich schon kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt. Ich ließ ihn komplett in mich eindringen und bewegte meinen Kopf immer schneller auf und ab während ich meine Handbewegung allmählich dem Tempo meiner Kopfbewegung anpasste. Ronald schrie meinen Namen während er mit mir zur gleichen Zeit kam. Ich stand auf, schluckte seinen Samen und ging mit ihm langsam zu dem Sofa was noch in diesem Büro stand. Dort schliefen wir aus Erschöpfung sofort ein.

Wir wurden von einem lauten, energischen klopfen geweckt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das es schon so spät sein würde. 'Hoffentlich ist das jetzt nicht Wi-.' Meine Gedanke wurden sofort unterbrochen. "Sutcliff, mach die Tür auf!" Und es war William, wie ich es befürchtet hatte. "Einen Moment!" Schnell suchte ich meine Sachen zusammen und zog mich schnell an. Ronald war in der Zeit auch schon aufgestanden und zog sich schnell seine Hose und sein Hemd über. Vorsichtig zog ich den Schlüssel wieder aus meiner Hosentasche, schloss die Tür auf und William trat ein. "Ah, wie ich sehe versteht ihr euch ziemlich gut." Er musterte uns von oben bis unten. "Weißt du Will, ich kann das erklä-" "Das ist mir egal solang ihr euren Dienst gewissenhaft erledigt. Ich gehe Recht in der Annahme das ihr zusammenarbeiten werdet?" "Ja, William." William richtete seine Brille. " Dann verliert keine Zeit und geht an die Arbeit, heute gibt es wieder viel zu tun. Und macht nachher hier sauber!" Er deutete auf die am Boden liegenden Dokumente. "Es tut mir Leid William, wir kümmern uns dann darum."

Freue mich über Reviews! :'3  
>Ach und sorry für Rechtschreibfehler ;)<p> 


End file.
